Flaming Good Couple
by POTC-Girl
Summary: Fantastic 4 cross Xmen story. Mainly a Johnny Story but all other characters will be featured. Johnny is recommended to attend Xabiers school for Gifted Youngsters and gets more than want he baragins for. CHAPTER 22 NOW ADDED!
1. Off to Xaviers

_**Flaming Good Couple**_

**Hi everyone! this is my first story so I don't know how its going to turn out. Its mainly a story on Johnny Storm, but the others from fantastic 4 will be featured, as well as some characters from X-men. Don't forget to R&R**

**This is a Fantastic 4 cross X-men story**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1**_

'Sue I can't believe you are making me go!' explained Johnny.

'Johnny! I am not making you go. Don't say it like that. You've been recommended to go to Xabiers school for gifted youngsters after your little outburst' replied Sue, correcting her younger brothers words.

'Outburst? I would hardly call it an outburst and why should I go it was Ben who started it'

'Johnny, a public building was caught a light! Therefore it was your doings'

'Fine, I'll go.' he said giving in to his sisters wishes.

That night Johnny Storm, the youngest of the Fantastic 4 packed his bags ready to go to Xabiers School For Gifted Youngsters. He had the power of fire and flight and with his quite common arguments with Ben Grimm a lot of their apartment building had been on fire at least once.

It had been four months since their encounter in outer space where they recieved their powers and their defeat against Victor Von Doom. Since then they had all lived together in the Baxster Buildings top floor. Reed and Sue were now dating and things between Ben and Alicia were going good. Johnny on the other hand was swarmed with girls admiring his charming good looks and his taste in fast cars. Later on in the week Ben and Johnny got into a fight. Which envovled a public building being caught on fire. Johnny needed to learn to control his anger and since the outburst was on nation headlines they received a call from Charles Xabier.

The following morning Johnny Storm was heading off to Xabiers.

'You take care kid' said Reed.

'And don't go hitting on the school girls' added Ben.

'Thanks a lot Pebbles, now theres no interest for me to be going' replied Johnny.

'WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME PEBBLES?' asked Ben angrily.

'Ben! Please?' asked Sue. She turned to Johnny 'Its for the best remember and you'll be back before you know it' added Sue giving her brother a hug.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? I hope you are enjoying it! Trust me it gets better.**


	2. The Tour, The Girl, That Kiss

_**Chapter 2**_

Johnny drove his new red Porsche 911 up through the stone walls of Charles Xabiers school. After the last one was made into a basketball by Ben. Johnny thought mutants was a myth now he was actually going to a school with actual real live mutants. He had no idea what to expect and how to react to people with extordinary gifts.

He parked his car and walked up the stone stairs. A beautiful ivory green vine grew up over the walls giving the huge school warmth. He pushed the huge wooden double doors open and inside was one of the most glorious houses he had ever seen. Wood furnishes where set every where and a huge set of stairs layed to his left. To the right were more double doors. A bell rang and the once empty spaces were filled with chatting kids of various ages. Some seemed no older than five while some looked to right into their twenties. Then as it was before the hallway and entrance were again empty and silent.

'Hi. You must me Johnny!' said a lovely looking woman in her late twenties. She had dark skin and hair nearly as white as snow. She wore black slacks and a plain white t-shirt that complented her figure quite well. 'My names Storm, and I'm one of the teachers here at Xabier.'

'Yeah, thats me! Nice to meet you.' replied Johnny.

'You excited to be here? Or more unsure?' she asked.

'A bit of both really.'

'Well Mr. Xabier will great you later on. In the meantime you can wait here. I've got one of my students to show you around. I would usually show you around myself but I've got a class to get to and I thought you and my student would have a lot in common. She will be done shortly. Wolverine has returned and hes saying his hellos. I will catch you later on. Have fun.' she started to walk off.

'Thank you'

She stopped and turned 'And Johnny...'

'Yeah' he replied.

'Don't light anything on fire, I dont think we can afford anymore fire bills. Flame does a pretty good job of keeping us broke along with many others'

Johnny smiled one of his sexy grins and sat patiently waiting for this student to show him around.

Ten minutes had past and Johnny was about to start to look around on his own when he heard foot steps coming from up the stairs. He stood and looked a little shocked. This couldn't be the student that Storm was referring to. He imagined a short thirteen year old with acne or glasses.

'So you are The Human Torch, in the flesh huh?' she asked with a grin.

'Yeah'

She was beautiful. She was not much shorter than him and wore tight fitted jeans that showed off her long legs. And a faded red mickey mouse vintage tee, that looked a little small but showed off her incredible figure.

'Its nice to meet you' she said reaching the bottom of the stairs. She extended her hand. He shook it. ' I am Charlie Stevens, but everyone round here calls me Flame.'

'Flame? So you are Storms student?' he asked raising an eyebrow.

'Thats me! Expecting something different?'

'Actually yeah. I thought I would be shown around by some thirteen year old with glasses or something, but you well you are gorgeous. Storm couldnt have picked a better tour guide.'

She laughed and blushed a little. 'Your werent even close. I am nineteen and have never worn glasses. Should we begin the tour?' she said as she started to walk off.

'Sure.'

She told him what each room was, even though he knew there was no way he could remember it all. After looking around the whole school, they sat outside under a huge tree. The warmth of the breeze was soothing.

'So thats the tour. What do you think?' she said sitting down on the grass and looking at the school.

'I think that I have forgotten what all the rooms are for' he replied.

'Don't worry I was the same, I haven't been here that long but you get used to it.'

They were silent for a while. Johnny looked over at Charlie. She was so gorgeous, he liked a lot of girls but she was different. She intrigued him. Her honey blonde hair shone as the rays of the sun peeked through the gaps in the trees.

She felt his eyes watching her and she glanced at him. He looked at her eyes. They were a dark hazel, they had a mysterious look to them and her lashes were long and full making her eyes the most beautiful he had ever seen. She turned away, not letting him see her smile.

'So...' he began.

'What?' she turned and smiled.

'Tell me bout so called mutants' he asked.

'Mutants? Well... thats knida hard for me to explain, its probably best to let Mr. Xavier tell you bout that.'

'K... what can you tell me then?' he asked.

'Depends'

'On?'

'On what you want to know.'

'Why is Storm called Storm, and what with the name Wolverine. And why do people call you flame? Doesn't anyone have normal names?'

'Omigod' she said shocked.

'What?' he looked at her dumbfounded, for once he wasn't acting.

'I thought you knew of what kinda powers mutants posess'

'Nope, i got no idea, beautiful.'

'Ok, one don't call me beautiful. Its very flattering, but people call me Flame. And two I will tell you. Storm has the power to control weather, she can make anything from lightning to tornadoes. Wolverine has his name because he is like a wolf really. His entire skeleton has metal constucted to his bones.'

'Man thats cool, I had no idea that you had powers like that.'

'Yeah but Wolverine didnt have that power, his power was to self heal. A guy named Striker used that to his advantage and put metal throughout his entire body.'

'So whats your power?'

'Mine... I have four. I have the power of Earth, Wind, Water and my favourite, hench my name... Fire'

'Really?' he asked amused. 'So your not just hot naturally but literally?'

She laughed and blushed again. 'You arent to bad yourself, Johnny' She laughed again. 'See fire is my main power, I can create it myself.'

She clicked her fingers just like Johnny had done four months ago when he and released that he could make a flame. There on the tip of her fingers appeared and flame. He did the same.

'No wonder Storm wanted you to show me around.'

'Yeah, she thought we would get along.' She clicked her fingers again and the flame went out. Johnny put his flame out as well.

'Well she is certainly right, we have something in common ' He added. He wanted to kiss her so badly and knew he had to make his move now. He leant in. She knew it was coming.

'Come on I wanna show you something' she said jumping up and grabbing his hand.

She help pull him up. 'You sure know how to ruin a moment dont y...' but he couldnt finish she had started to kiss him. Her lips were soft and so smooth. Her hands went around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her in closer. It was the most passionate kiss Charlie had ever had and she didnt want it to stop. She wanted so badly not to have feelings for Johnny. But he drew her in and now she had wound up kissing him. The kiss was broken up by the sound of the bell once again.

She pulled away 'Wow' she explained.'

He looked at her and smiled 'yeah'

Giggles and talking erupted as everyone had finished their classes for the day and had come outside. They stood there silently, watching all the kids play.

'How was the tour?' asked Storm as she walked up to them. 'Know where everything is now?'

Johnny glanced at Charlie, she gave a quick glance back. He knew that they shouldnt speak of what happend to anyone else.

'Yeah the tour was good' he replied.

'Well thats good' replied Storm. She turned to Charlie. 'Charlie, did you wanna go and clean up your room and set the spare bed up for Mr. Storm. I figuired you bith whould have quite a lot in common and since you don't have room mate now it would make more sense.

Charlie silently laughed, but Johnny seen it. 'Sure, see ya both later on then.' she said as she began the walk back towards the school.

'So Charlie showed you her car collection?' asked Storm.

'Car collection?' questioned Johnny.

'Yeah? When her parents died three years ago they left their entire fortune to her and her older brother. She has a weakness for fast cars. And likes to buy and add to her collection. I am sure she'll be glad to show you. Now you have to come and meet Proffesior Xavier.

Johnny and Storm walked past the kids. He seen a group of teenage girls giggle as he glanced at them. He laughed to himself as he headed off the meet the Charles Xavier.


	3. First Night

_**Chapter 3**_

After meeting with Charles Xavier. Johnny was then taken to his room that he would be sharing with Charlie.

'You can set up your things here. And this thats your bed there' explained Storm. 'I'll leave you to get settled in.'

'Thank you.' said Johnny polietly.

The room was spacious. There was a bed at the back of the one bedroom room and another near the door. That was clearly Charlies as she had a beside table set up, with an alarm clock, lipgloss and a photo of what looked to be her parents. Johnny placed his suitcases near the end of the bed. He wondered where Charlie had got to. He really wanted to see her again and talk about what happened. He didn't realise at the time if relationships were aloud at the school.

He unpacked all of his clothes and took out with beloved Xbox. He looked around the room and found what he was looking for. A TV was placed near the centre of the room against the wall so both tendants could view it from their bed. He set up the Xbox and started playing Midnight Club 3 one of favourite games.

After a while he got bored and realised it was late. He turned the Xbox off and then the lights.He then crawled into bed dissapointed, he had hoped Charlie would have been back by now. He was about to fall asleep when he heard the familar laughter of Charlie and some light appear as she opened the door.

'Hey' said Johnny.

She screamed. 'Omigod. I thought you were asleep.'

He laughed.

'Whats wrong?' asked a voice. A tall man entered behind Charlie. He had dark brown hair and eyes.

'Its all right Jack, Johnny just scared me.' said Charlie as she found her way in the darkness of the room towards her beside table. She reached to her lamp and went to turn it on. But all three were still in the dark, except for the light coming through from the hallway.

'Oh... poor Charlie is all in the dark' said Jack teasing.

'Bullshit' she replied. With the flick of her wrist towards a shelf above her head, a row of candles flickered alight.

Johnny smiled, amused by the fact and talent of her powers.

'Well you proved me wrong, Sis. Night Johnny' said Jack waving. 'Night Flame.'

'Good night, Speedy Gonzales' she answered.

As Jack closed the door she heard him say 'Underlay Underlay' like Speedy Gonzales, the mouse off of Looney Tunes.

Charlie laughed. 'Brothers' she stated.

'So thats your brother?'

'Yeah thats him'

'I thought he might have been a boyfriend.'

'Hell no. I mean we are aloud to date here, but my brother. Thats just gross.'

He laughed. 'Just curious.'

'And you have everyright to be' said Charlie crawling into her bed. 'Johnny about earlier on in the evening. I don't really want people to know. Cause you know your like this famous hero on TV. Whereas us mutants people fear us.'

'So it was just a fling?' he asked disapointed.

'I don't know' she said sadly. 'I mean I would really like for us to be more but in our circumstances maybe we should just be friends for now.'

'I understand.'

They left the convesation as that. 20 minutes past and Charlie was slowly drifting oof to sleep.

'Hey flame' said Johnny.

'Yeah?' she answered sleepily.

'You aren't gonna leave those candles going are you?'

'Oops. I forgot about them.' She glanced at her water bottle beside her and then at the candles. Then a droplet of water appeared above each candle and fell putting out the flames. The room went dark.

'Cool trick' added Johnny.

'Good night. The Human Torch or would you prefer just Torch?'

He laughed. 'Night Flame'


	4. First day of School

_**Chapter 4**_

The next morning Johnny awoke to the sound of birds. Something he wasn't used to while living in New York. He sat up and glanced across the other side of the room to see and empty slept in bed.Charlies mickey mouse tee and jeans layed on the end of her bed. She had obviously gone to her class. He slowly rose and went and took a shower located in a small room to the side.

Once he found his way to his first class he started to relax. He had a one on one class with Xavier. He talked to Johnny about his powers and taught him ways to control with powers with his feelings. Once the class was over he headed out into the large hallway. He had skipped breakfast and asked a small girl where the cafateria was. She was no older than six. She smiled and grabbed his hand and walked him to some double doors.

'Its in there Mr. Human Torch' she said sweetly.

'Thank you.'

'Can you really fly?' she asked.

'Yeah, I will have to show you one day.'

'Really?' she said excited.

He nodded and smiled.

'That would be so cool.' she ran off happyily.

As he opened the doors he heard foot steps behind him. He and seen Flame standing there. She had her hair in a loose ponytail, with a black t-shirt and denim shorts. Similar to the ones that Daisy Duke wore in the Dukes of Hazzard. They showed of her legs and he feel for her all over again.

'That was really sweet what you did for Samantha.' she said.

'It was nothing.'

'Not to her it wasn't. Samantha doesn't have many friends. She seem to have taken a shine to you though.'

She walked past him into the deserted cafateria and grabbed a bowl from the shelf.

'So you've had your first class then?' she asked.

Johnny grabbed a bowl too and headed to the selection of cereals. 'Yeah. I am learning how to control my powers with my emotions' he said impersonating Xavier.

She laughed. 'Yeah, I am still learning that one. I can completly control my fire. Thats my main power according to Jean.'

'What do you mean?' he asked sitting down at a table. She followed and sat down next to him. Well you know how your fire ability comes from you. Well thats the same as me. But with my power of earth, wind and water I can't must make them appear. I have to use whats around me.' She got a spoonful of cocopoops turned to him and waited for his reaction.

'I get you.' He took a mouthful of cocopops. 'So can you fly?' he asked with a mouthful. He end up spitting out a heap of cocopops in doing so.

Charlie snorted from having her mouthful of food and tried so hard not to laugh. But end up spitting out all her cereal from laughter.

'You are a grommit' Johnny exclaimed laughing.

'Its your fault' she said flicking a spoonful of milk and cereal at him. It landed straight on his t-shirt. He flicked a spoonful at her and it hit her in the eye. She burst into laughter and fell on the floor. Johnny laughed. She was just as immature as he was.

'Ok knock it off you kids' said a hairish man, smiling. He entered the cafateria and stood watching Charlie and a young good looking guy laughing.

'Sorry Wolverine' said Charlie laughing and trying to gain her balance to stand up.

Johnny stood up and helped Charlie get up.

'Wolverine, this is Johnny. The Human Torch from the Fantastic 4.'

'So you are the hothead Johnny Storm?' asked Wolverine shaking Johnny's hand.

'The one and only.' he answered.

'Well its nice to meet you.'

'You too' replied Johnny.

'Well I will see you later on then' said Charlie to Wolverine. 'Come on Johnny I want to show you something.'

Wolverine sat down and had his breakfast. Charlie and Johnny walked down the hallway. Johnny had know idea that he was about to be more attacted to Charlie after what he was about to see.


	5. Too fast, 2 good 2 be true

_**Chapter 5**_

'So where excatly are you taking me?' Johnny asked as they walked outside.

'You'll see' she said.

They walked across the basketball court onto the lush green lawn and turned right. They followed along the building till they reached an huge open door. It was like a massive garage. There was at least 10 cars and 3 motorcycles inside.

'Woah, these are wicked cars' exclaimed Johnny

'These are just Scotts. Wait till you see mine.' she said.

They weaved past all the cars and there was a door in the far corner. They stopped and Charlie pulled some keys out of her pocket. She found the right keys and opened the door. They walked inside and she closed the door behind. Johnny had no idea where he was now and stood there in the completly dark room.

'Now, where are these lights to?' asked Charlie. 'There we go.' She flicked the switch on the wall and the room lite up.

Johnny turned around and was amazed at what he seen. There were the most awesome cars he had ever seen.

'These are my babies' said Flame.

'These are all yours?' asked Johnny.

'Yeah most of them are, the two over there are my brother, Jacks. And the one in the middle will look familar to you.'

Johnny looked to the middle of the garage and there was his red porsche.

'I thought that you might want it kept somewhere safe other than outside. So I brought her in here.'

'Thanks'

He couldn't believe what good taste in cars Charlie had. There was a black '68 Dodge Charger, a maroon '66 mustang, and dark green AC cobra, a '59 red Roadster, a purple '74 porsche GT2 and a black '05 Porsche Boxster.

'Storm mentioned you had cars, but these cars a wicked.'

'Thanks. My parents died when I was sixteen and left their ntire fortune with me and Jack. Which is a shit load of money. I didn't know what to do with it all. My dad, Jack and I always had a passion for cars so I thought I would build my collection up.'

'These are some really great cars. I got a few of them myself, but I have never known a girl to be so into cars.'

'Yeah. My mum and dad travelled a lot. So I was left home with my brother a lot. He was right into cars and it rubbed off on me. We go to a lot of car autions.'

'Sounds cool. I have one of those.' said Johnny pointing to a car.

'An AC Cobra?'

'Yeah. They are awesome.'

Charlie walked the cars. 'These here are my brothers.' She said standing between two sports cars. A yellow Lamborghini Gallardo and a black Ferrari 575 GTC.

'He only owns two?' asked Johnny.

'Yeah. And he has a motorbike. But hes probably taken that out for a spin. My motorbike is way better though.' She said laughing.

'Is that yours?' he asked looking towards the sporty metallic blue motorbike.

'No thats my brothers. Mines... Wait a second' she walked around all her cars to where her bike was.

'What?' asked Johnny.

'Mine isn't here. I am so going to kill Jack. He's just lucky that he can run fast.' said angrily.

'What? He took your bike?'

'Yeah. Its not the first time.'

'Well do you know where he went?'

'I have a pretty good idea. And if hes gone where i think he has, hes in trouble.'

'Well lets go. Its not like we have any more lessons today anyway.'

Charlie hesitated. 'Ok.'

'So what car are we going to take?' asked Johnny.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying it so far. Will be updated as soon as possible. Please remember to review and tell me some suggestions if you wish. I will be more than happy to write a character in or have your plot ideas in my story. THANK YOU**


	6. The Drive

_**Chapter 6**_

They drove through the windey roads roads that lead from Xaviers school to Manhatten. The purple Porsche GT2 speed through the hills and turns. Johnny sat in the passenger seat clinging on as they flew past other drivers.

'Where did you learn to drive like this?' he asked.

'My brother, Cyclops at Xaviers, myself.' she answered smiling as they flew around another corner.

'So this is your fastest car?'

'Probably! Its hard to tell. They are all pretty fast. This one and my AC Cobra are probably the fastest but the Porsche GT2 has better handling.'

'We could have taken my porsche.'

'Yeah, but then you would have driven and I wanted to drive, plus you don't know where we are going.'

'So, where exactly are we going?'

She slowed down as they neared more traffic. 'Its a bar in Manhatten. My brother has a weakness for gambling and he owes some money.'

'But you two are rich. Can't you just pay them their money.'

'He did that. But went back there and the people that he owed decided that they wanted interest. My brother said no and left. But now hes gone back. Well thats were I think he is anyway.'

'So these people are probably still wanting their interest.'

'Yeap, and my brother was stupid enough to go back there. He never thinks. Then again neither I do.'

'Well cant he run away I mean hes fast, really fast.'

'This aint the first time. So they probably have in hostage or some crazy shit. They know I will come for my brother. Thats proably why he took my motorcycle.'

'So what we are going to set their bar a light.'

'If needed be, yes.' They were near the bridge that crossed onto Manhatten Island.

'Theres a traffic jam.' said Johnny.

Charlie beeped the horn. She puts her head out the window. 'Come on! Whats the hold up?' she yelled.

'Construction.' answered other angry driver next to her.

'What? On the bridge?' she questioned.

'Yeah. Its been going on for the last few months. They are really taken their time. Only fixing it on less busy days.' replied the driver.

'Oh god!' said Johnny.

'What?' asked Charlie.

'They are fixing the bridge from our little insident?' he answered.

'Crap' replied Charlie. She turned to the driver next her again. 'How long do you think they will be?'

'Hard to say. The actual problem is in the middle of the bridge. So I am guessing quite a while.'

'Great. Thats just great' said Charlie. Her cell phone rang. 'Hello?'

'Hey Flame. Its Jack.'

'Are you alright?'

'Not exactly?'

'I seen that my bike was gone so I thought you were at Roofies. We are on our way there except we ran into a traffic jam.'

'Charlie... listen I am in a lot of trouble. They are threatening to kill me.'

'WHAT! why? What did you go and do.'

'He stills wants that interest and...'

'And what?'

'I made the mistake of sleeping with his sister.'

'Ohhhh Jack. Only you could get yourself into this.'

'Charlie I am really scared' he said, his voice shaky. 'They want their money in 2 hours or they are going to kill me.'

'Ummmm... Don't worry. We will be there shortly. Just hold on.'

'We?'

'Yeah me and Johnny'

'You and Johnny, aye?'

'You are like being held hostage and are questioning my romance life. Hang on okay bro?'

'Ok.'

Charlie hung up the phone. She was shaking. She wouldn't be able to cope if she lost her brother along with her parents.

'Was that Jack?' asked Johnny.

'Yeah' she answered. 'So...' she said with a grin still shaking though.

'What?'

'How fit are you?'

* * *

**Thought I should leave ya all hanging. Hehe, next few chapters will be added in a few days. Hope to read your reviews. Love ya all!1 :)**


	7. The Run

_**Chapter 7**_

'I can't believe you are making me do this' exclaimed Johnny.

'Just keep going' encouraged Charlie.

They had parked Charlie's Porsche on the side of the road and started across the bridge by foot. Angry yells and the beeping of horns was all they could here. But they ran as quickly as possible.

'Omigod. We aren't even close to half way across'. said Johnny.

'Well would to rather fly?' asked Charlie.

Johnny looked around at all the cars. Suprising enough many of the cabs had tourist in side with their video camcorders and digital camera. The last thing Johnny need right now was more bad publicity.

'Any other time I would say yes, but have you seen how many people have video cameras in the cabs.'

'Thats technology for ya.' she answered.

They weaved in and out of cars. Trying not to hit the cars side mirrors. A lot of the drivers had low patience at this time. They starting taking their anger out on Johny and Charlie.

'Get off the bridge you damn kids.' yelled one driver.

'You think this is game.' yelled another.

They had have been running for at least 20 minutes straight. They construction was just visable up ahead.

'Flame! I can see the construction, we gotta be nearly half way across the bridge by now.' said Johnny stopping.

Charlie stopped right behind him, trying to catch her breath as well. They breathed heavily trying to get as much energy back as possible for the next half of the run. Then they still had to get to the bar.

'Ok we gotta go again' said Charlie. A ute was in front of her she ran up and used her power to levitate onto the back.

'What the hell do you think you are doing?' yelled the driver.

Charlie ignored him. 'Ok I can see a clear path.' She jumped off the ute and grabbed Johnny's hand. 'Follow me'

They ran for what seemed like ages. They were so exhausted. Johnny thought he should have just flown across. They sat on the kerb just at the other end of the bridge, getting as much rest as they possibly could.

'Taxi' yelled Johnny, to a cab on the opposite side of the road. 'Come on.' he said turning to Charlie.

They jogged as fast as they could to the taxi waiting for them. They climbed into the back.

Charlie leaned over to the cab driver. 'Roofies bar and be quick about it.'

'You got it ma'am'

'Charlie, even if we give this guy his interest, whats to say he doesn't want more?'

'Thats what I am afraid. My brother said on the phone that he also made the mistake of sleeping with Roofies sister.'

'Shit! That ain't going to go down to well then is it.'

'Nope. Listen Johnny I am so sorry for dragging you into this. I don't know what will happen and I don't want to see you getting hurt for my brother.'

'Newsflash Flame. I am doing this for you!'

He was so kind to her, even in such troubling times, he still had a heart.

'Thanks Torch.' she smiled. 'I hope to know how to fight.'

'I've thrown a couple of punches here and there.'

'You gonna need more than that.'

'What about you. I am sure I am a better fighter than what you are!'

She playfully punched him in the arm.

'Oww'

'Learnt that from Wolverine. In my spare time, I take self defense courses. Even though I got powers doesn't mean I can always use them.'

'You got a point there.'

'Here we are. Roofies bar.' said the driver.

Charlie gave the driver the money and slipped out of the cab. She walked up to the door and could smell cigarette smoke before she had already entered the disguisting bar. She turned to Johnny.

'Ok let me do the talking. Roofie doesn't know I am Jacks sister and he has no idea that I have powers. Get your fist of flames ready.'

'Ditto.' replied Johnny as he opened the door.


	8. These Boots Are Made For Walking

_**Chapter 8**_

They entered the bar with confidence. But Charlie had the feeling her confidence wasn't going to last as long as what she had hoped. To the left was a bar, with the usual drinks and a beer gut of a bar tender stood behide. To the right was tables and in the centre was three men playing cards. The rest of the place was empty as an alcoholics bottle of vodka.

'Well look what we got here.' said Roofie, looking up from his card game. 'Check it out boys. We got a fine piece of legs in our bar. Now we don't see that too often now these days.'

Charlie rolled her eyes and looked down at what she was wearing. It wasn't exactly the best thing to wear in a bar. Nearly all her legs were shown off from her high cut denim shorts.

'Ok, boys.' she said walking over leaving Johnny at the entrance. He decided to play cool and go over to the bar and order some drinks. He had the feeling he was gonna need it. 'I am gonna cut straight to the chase. I am looking for a guy named Jack. Ya heard of 'em?'

'Nope. But maybe if ya were to sit down over hear next to 'ol Roofie and me it might refresh my memory.'

Charlie walked over to them. She sat down all tough like and grabbed a shot of the table.

'Now you be careful there missy' said one of Roofies friends. 'Thats a triple shot of Tequlia.'

She picked it up and swigged the whole thing in one mouthful. It burned the back of her throat but she liked that feeling.

'Now. Like I said I am looking for a guy named Jack. And if ya don't tell me where he is I am gonna have to hurt ya's all, and you don't want me to do that now?'

They laughed. 'Maybe we know where he is, and maybe we ain't gonna tell ya. Ya see darling. Jacks owed us some money quite a while ago. Since he paid it back overdue I say we get some interest.'

Charlie stood reached down her top.

'Woah, boys check that out.' said Roofie. She pulled out a bundle of notes.

'Theres two grand up front. Should that cover it?' she asked.

'Phil' yelled Roofie. The bar tender walke over. 'Go get Jack for me.' As he walked off Charlie noticed, spilt booze covered the ground.

A minute later, Jack was brought out.

'Oh sis, are you a sight for sore eyes?'

'Sister, aye?' asked Roofie. 'Well since I got my interest, but you still got the pleasure of my sister Jack, I think its fair that in return I get the pleasure of yours.'

'Over my dead body' yelled Jack. 'You put on finger on my sister and you are dead.'

'Jack I think I can handle this' said Charlie smiling as she walked over to Roofie with a sexy grin. Johnny stood up and walked over to where Jack was standing. The bar tender didn't seem to mind and headed back over to the bar. Charlie had Roofies eyes locked onto hers and didn't notice when she picked up the full bottle of Tequila. She then walked backwards to where she stood near Johnny.

'Come on darling. I think we would be even once you and me got down to buisness. If you know what I mean' he said, trying to be seductive.

'Ok Roofie' she said confident. 'Heres the buisness. My brother, Johnny and I are now going to turn and walk out of your bar, with no strings attached.'

'Yeah, but that doesn't involve us knocking boots.'

'What are you Dorothy and you wanna go back to Kansas?.'

Johnny laughed and Jack joined in.

'You always had a way with words, little sis.'

'Yeah and you always had a way of getting into trouble.'

Jack stopped laughing and stood silent.

'Roofie, if you don't let us three walk right now, we are going to be walkin out of here while the place is burning down.'

'And how are you gonna do that little missy? I would like to see you try?' he said smuggly.

'Simple.' She smashed the bottle of tequila onto the floor. The liquid spread over the floor. She clicked her fingers and a flame appeared. 'Now let us walk, or this flame is going on the ground.'

The bar tender walked up behind Charlie and grabbed her. The flame on her fingers hit the floor, sparking the room alight.

She grabbed the bar tenders wrist and spun it around. He yelled in pain. Roofie made is way towards Charlie. But Johnny stopped him with a punch. Roofie fell to the floor.

'Jack get outta here now.' yelled Charlie trying to keep the bar tender off of her. Jack turned a ran out side looking for help. In no longer than 5 minutes Johnny and Charlie had the four men giving up. The bar was getting extremly smoky and they all were finding it hard to breathe. Except for Charlie and Johnny, they were used to smoke. Charlie ran through the flames and wasn't affected by them. She turned on the tap behind the bar and water come gushing out. She used her power to move the water across the whole room putting the flames out completly. All the smoke had just about cleared up when two cops ran in with her brother.

'Is everything alright in here?' one of the asked.

'We got told there was a disturbance.' said the other.

Charlie glared at Roofie. Flames dazzled in her eyes.

'No everything is fine here officiers. Just a misunderstanding is all. Its all been sorted out now.'

'Ok then.' one said and they turned and left.

The three of them walked out of Roofies bar. Leaving the four men inside still dazed. They started walking in no real direction, just taking everything in.

'Hey thanks for that. I owe you two.' said Jack.

'No problem' said Johnny.

'Just make sure it doesn't happen again.'

'Crap, I gotta go get your motor bike' said Jack, relising he left it out the front of the bar.

'Meet us at the Baxster Building then.' added Johnny as Jack ran back.

'The Baxster Building?' questioned Charlie.

'Yeah thats where I live. With Reed, Ben and Sue. Its getting late so we can stay there the night.'

'Ok. Will they mind?'

'No they will be happy to see me and meet my new friends.' He smiled.

Charlie smiled back.


	9. The Fantastic 4

_**Chapter 9**_

'Woah, this is flash building' commented Jack as he entered.

Johnny and Charlie were waiting near the elevator. Jack had arrived and parked the Harley Davidson out the front.

'So this is home?' asked Jack.

'Yeah' answered Johnny. 'Come on, you'se can meet the rest of the gang.'

They entered the elevator and Johnny pressed the button. They ascended up until they stopped and the elevator doors glided open.

Johnny started through the hallway with Charlie and Jack close behind.

Sue was walking down to her room when she spotted her younger brother walking down with two others.

'Johnny!' she exclaimed. 'What are you doing back here? Are you alright?'

'Yeah I am fine. Just had to come down here to pick up Jack, Charlies brother. Sue this is Charlie and her brother Jack.'

'Hello' said Sue.

'Hi' said Jack and Charlie in unision.

'We thought we could stay the night' added Johnny.

'If thats alright with you' continued Charlie.

'Yeah. Of course its fine. Come in and meet the rest if the gang.' said Sue.

They entered the lounge room to where Reed and Ben were sitting on the couch.

'Hey guys' said Johnny. 'These are some friends of mine from Xaviers. Charlie and Jack.'

'Hi, nice to meet you' said Reed standing.

Ben stood as well. 'Pleasure.'

'Like wise' said Charlie.

'So.. how have you been Pebbles?' joked Johnny.

'Cut that out Mr. Sensitive' answered Ben.

'They have nick names' said Reed as he walked past Charlie and Jack. 'Would you both like a drink?'

Charlie laughed.

'Sure' said Jack following Reed into the kitchen.

* * *

**I know its a short chapter but I didn't want to drag on the meeting between The Fantastic 4 and Jack and Charlie.****Please note that I do NOT own the Fantastic 4 or the X-men characters. I do however own Charlie, Jack, Samantha and Roofie.** **Please Read and Review. I love to hear your thoughts, comments and suggestions. Please tell me if its GOOD or BAD. Thank you! More will be added ASAP.**


	10. Getting to know you

_**Chapter 10**_

Jack and Charlie had settled into their surrondings of the Baxsters Building top floor apartment. Sue and Charlie had spent time chatting and were quickly becoming good friends. Johnny wasn't sure if it was a good or bad for his sister and the girl he liked to get along.

Earlier after their arrival into the Fantastic Fours apartment Charlie had rang Xaviers and explained the whole incident that had happened. He understood and encouraged them to come back as soon as possible. He didn't want them missing out on their lessons.

It was reaching 10 'o clock and Jack had gone to bed. Sue and Reed had gone out on a date and Ben had fallen asleep in the couch. Charlie and Johnny sat out on the balcony and looked out at the busy city.

'Thanks for everthing' said Charlie.

'Hey, it was no problem, and I was happy to help.'

'How do you sleep with all the sounds of the city?'

'You get used to it' he replied.

'When I was younger I lived in a small house in a small town. Nothing fancy. Actually it was a dump. We didn't have any luxouries.'

'Really?' asked Johnny surprised.

'It wasn't until I was twelve that my parents got rich. A good investment. They made millions and made the smart choice to invest it again. They got so much that their buisness went overseas. Then me and jack hardly seen them after that. Then one day they never came home. Their plane had malfunctioned. I wouldn't eat or talk to anyone after that, except Jack. We become really close though. Proffesior Xavier said the high levels of stress caused our powers to come out. Altough my brothers four years older than me, he had his powers since he was fourteen. He just never relised why he was the best runner at school.'

Johnny was quiet. 'My mum died to and I have never known my father. He left when I was four so I have trouble remembering him. How old were you when your parents passed away?'

'I had just turned sixteen and my brother was twenty. He was so mature about it while others were around. He never let anyone see how much he was hurting. He only really let them show when it was just the two of us.' She stopped. 'I never told anyone that before.'

'Its safe with me.' said Johnny. He turned and noticed Ben asleep on the couch and had an idea.

'Come on. Lets do something fun' gestured Johnny.

Charlie stood up. 'Like what?'

'You'll see' he said as they walked back inside.


	11. The Thing in Cream, Shoes of Fire

_**Chapter 11**_

Johnny tiptoed into the kitchen as quietly as he could. Charlie followed.

'What are we doing?' whispered Charlie.

'Something funny' whispered Johnny opening the fridge. He grabbed a can of whipped cream.

'Whipped cream?' she questioned.

'Yeah' he answered tiptoeing into the lounge room to where Ben Grimm was sleeping. Johnny shook the can and placed a large ball of whipped cream onto Ben's out folded hand. He grabbed the feather duster and walked behind the couch. He signaled Charlie to do the same. She quietly walked behind the couch and a smirk grew on her face. She had an idea of what Johnny was doing.

'Ok. As soon as he hits his hands on his head we gotta run. Okay?'

'Ok' she whispered back

Johnny flipped the feather duster over to the handle and ran it over Bens rocky face. Ben flinced but he didn't move. Charlie started laughing. Johnny tried again and Ben didn't move that time either. So Johnny tried again, and still nothing.

'Here, let me have a go' said Charlie quietly.

She ran the feather duster over Bens face. And sure enough his hand moved and the cream when splat all over his orange face.They both burst out laughing. Johnny quickly grabbed Charlie's hand and ran.

'JOHNNY! CHARLIE!' yelled Ben, as he relised what they had done.

They ran to the elevator and pressed the button to the ground floor. They were still in histerics at the sight og Ben's face covered in cream.

They exited the Baxster Building and decided to get something to eat. For eleven 'o clock at night there was a lot of hustle and bustle around the city. They walked down the to Burger King in silence. Just taking in the atmosphere of everything around. Charlie wasn't used to the city life so everything all was new to her. They end up buying two soft serve ice creams, they came to the total of one dollar.

'Man these ice creams sure are expensive.' said Johnny sarcastic.

Charlie licked her ice cream. 'Yeah, but they are worth it.'

They walked around the streets for a while just chatting about anything and everything. They had decided to head back to the Baxster Building. Two guys in their thirties stood on the corner talking. When they spotted Charlie in her short shorts, they began to wolf whistle. She had had enough of this crap today. Johnny looked at Charlie, ready to beat the guys up.

'Its ok, I got this one.' she whispered.

They were getting closer to the two men and they started making comments.

'Well hi there Daisy.' said one.

'You got a pair of hot legs there don't ya missy?' laughed the other one.

'You'se gotta pair of hot shoes there don't ya?' she said impersonating Daisy Duke.

'Huh?' they said confused.

Johnny and Charlie walked past and she smiled at the guys. With the flick of her wrist the two men's shoes had caught alight and they were jumping around, swearing, trying to put the flames out. Johnny turned to see what all the commotion was about. He seen they were putting out the flames of their shoes and laughed. It reminded Johnny of the time he was driving to the Dirt Bike Arena, and a heavy set guy was challenging him to drag. Johnny had set the guys tyres alight.

'I've done something similar before.' he commented.

'Really?' asked Charlie, smiling.

'Yeah. Some guy wanted to drag me. He was in a dodge at the stop lights, and as the green came on in set his tyres on fire and they melted.'

She laughed. 'Man, he would have been pissed.'

They reached the buliding and went up to the apartment.

'Well thanks again for today Johnny. Its been really fun when you think about it.'

'Yeah. It has been. I'll see you in the morning then.'

'Good night' she said giving him a hug. She walked off into the spare room where her brother was sleeping.

Johnny smiled contently and went to his room.


	12. Good Morning!

_**Chapter 12**_

Johnny awoke the next morning and had a shower. He got dressed and went into the kitchen. Reed, Sue and Ben were sitting around the table. Ben wa making his famous orange juice.

'Morning sleepy head' commented Sue.

'Morning, sis, Reed, Ben. Wheres Charlie?'

'They went out this morning, buying some clothes, and going to get Charlies car' answered Reed.

'So, Mr. Sensitive. You and Charlie had quite the little night!' said Ben.

'What happened?' asked Sue, wanting to know the gossip.

'Nothing happened.' answered Johnny.

'I wouldn't say nothing' Ben said. 'Shall I remind you about a little something that involved whipped cream.'

Johnny kept a blank face as if he had no idea what Ben was on about.

'And my face' continued Ben. 'And a feather duster.'

Johnny started laughing.

'Johnny! You have to stop doing pranks on Ben. He isn't a big toy.'

'I know.' said Johnny still laughing.

'ITS CLOBBERING TIME!' yelled Ben standing up. Johnny backed away.

The elevator doors opened and Charlie and jack walked in. Ben had a couch over his head ready to throw at Johnny. When he seen that the quests had arrived back he put the couch down.

'Hey, you back already?' asked Sue.

'Yeah, my brother ain't really the best one to take shopping.' answered Charlie.

'I told you Flame. I like the game stores. Not clothes.'

'Well you needed something to wear and so did I. And anyways we went to the game store. I got Midnight Club 3.'

'Didn't you already have that?' asked Jack.

'Yeah, but I knida burnt it.'

Sue smiled. 'Sounds familar' she said glancing at Johnny.

Charlie handed a bag to Jack. ' I suggest we all head off. We got a two hour drive and Professior Xavier will want us back as soon as possible.'

Jack walked off to get changed. Once he got changed into fresh clothes, Charlie went and got changed into hers.

'Thank you all so much for letting me and my brother stay the night.' said Charlie when she entered the kitchen again.

'Like wise' added Jack.

'No problem. If you ever want to stay here you are more than welcome.'

'Thanks.' said Charlie. 'Well I am gonna go and get my stuff and take it down to the car. I will meet you both down there then.'

Ten minutes later they were already for the drive back to Xaviers. Johnny and Charlie were in the purple Porsche and Jack was riding Charlie's motorcycle home. Charlie had never agreed to let anyone drive her porsche before. It was her favourite car out of all that she owned. But she had agreed to let Johnny drive back. He was a good driver and kept to the speed limit. Unlike Charlie yesterday afternoon. She was lucky not to get pulled over for a ticket.

'So Charlie' started Johnny.

'So Johnny'

'Is Charlie short for anything, or did your parents just call you Charlie?'

'Its Charlotte. Charlotte Marie Stevens. Why?' she teased.

'Dunno, just thought of it!. he answered turning his consentration to her and smiled.

**

* * *

**

Sodoes everyone likeit so far? In the next couple of chapters I am thinking of having Pyro (from X-men) come into the picture as Charlies ex-boyfriend. If you have any suggestions, I would be happy to hear them! THANK YOU ALL!


	13. An Old Flame

_**Chapter 13**_

Even though things were back to normal when they arrived at Xaviers, one thing had changed. An old flame had returned (literally!)

Xavier talked to the three about the day before and everything had been cleared up.

'Charlie could you stay behind please?' asked the Professor.

'Ok' she said weerily.

Jack and Johnny walked out into the hall.

'Thanks for everything buddy!' said Jack patting Johnny on the shoulder.

'No problem' answered Johnny.

They walked off in opposite directions. Johnny headed to the cafeteria. He hadn't eaten that morning so he had built up an appetite. The cafeteria was completly empty except for a lone figure sitting on the outskurts of the tables. Johnny walked in and got his cereal. He sat down across the table from the person. He looked to be about twenty years old. He had brown hair and hazel brown eyes. He had finished whatever was in the cereal bowl as it sat there empty.

'Hey' said Johnny friendly.

'Hey' answered the figure. He flicked open the lid of his lighter. Lit the lighter and then closed the lid. Johnny glanced up from his bowl. The mysterious young man continued to open his lighter, make a flame appear and then closed the lid.

Back in Xaviers office.

'So what did you wanna talk to me about Professor?' asked Charlie.

'You and Johnny. Whats the deal?' he asked. He wasn't mad, just curious.

She smirked. 'Why ask questions that you already know the answer to?'

He smiled. 'Your a smart one Charlie, and one of the most powerful mutants here. And you are growing stronger more and more each day.'

She smiled at the compliment. 'This isn't what you wanted to talk to me about, is it?'

'No it isn't. It seems and old friend of mine has brought back an old friend of yours.'

'Pyros back!' she confirmed.

'Yes. I am afraid so. For your sake anyway Charlie.'

Pyro was Flames boyfriend, actually ex-boyfriend now. Pyro had left Xaviers one day out of the blue. He hadn't left a note or even called. He just vanished. Professor Xavier had used Cerebro to locate Pyro, but he couldn't. It was then clear that Magneto had Pyro with him. Magneto had helped build Cerebro and had fiqured out a way to block Xavier from knowing what he was thinking.

Pyro's power was fire, but he couldn't create it. Thats why he always carried around his lighter. Everywhere he went the lighter would be there too.

The Cafeteria

'So your cleary new!' stated the figure as he closed the lid of his lighter.

'Yeah, been here two days.'

'I'm Pyro, or as humans know me, John.'

'Johnny Storm' he said extending his hand.

Pyro shook it. 'That name sounds familar.'

'Or the Human Torch from the Fantastic Four.'

'Oh. I've been gone six months now. And there wasn't TV where I was so I'm not really up to speed with the whole Fantastic Four thing.'

Xavier's Office

Charlie walked out of Xaviers office. She was confused. Her old boyfriend was back, but she had strong feelings for Johnny now. She was running lo on food. She thought that a bowl of cereal would probably help.

She entered the cafeteria. Johnny seen her and smiled. She smiled back.

'You hungry?' he asked.

'Starving' she commented.

Pyro turned around. His eyes locked with Charlie's. She hadn't relised he was sitting there.

'Not hungry anymore!' she said pissed off and turned and walked out as fast as she could. Johnny got up and so did Pyro.

'Flame wait!' said Pyro.

'Go away' yelled Charlie as she raced down the hall.

Pyro caught up to her and grabbed her arms.

'We need to talk' he said looking into her mysterious eyes. They always looked to be filled with mischief and happiness. All Pyro could see now was anger. Johnny had caught up with them and stood there like a bystander. He had no idea what was going on.

'Talk about what Pyro? Hmmm, about how you left. What was I supposed to think. The day you left I found out by waiting for you at the stone wall and what? You never showed. Now six months later you just appear?' she yelled.

'Whats going on here?' asked Johnny.

Charlie started to cry. She acted so tough on the outside but was hiding her sadness on the inside. She had never been as happy her life than she had over the last two days with Johnny.

'Flames my girlfriend' said Pyro, still holding Charlie's arms. Johnny looked at Charlie, but her eyes were locked on Pyro.

She flung her arms out of Pyro's grip.

'Ex-girlfriend.' she yelled, turning and walking away.

Johnny started to follow her as did Pyro.

She walked outside. Her emotions were getting the better of her, something which she hated. She walked onto the lawn and the ground began to shake. The wind had picked up speed and it started to rain. The rain drops got heavier, but Charlie remained dry. She was controlling the rain not to get her.

Pyro and Johnny watched from inside. Johnny was about to head outside and go comfort Charlie, but Pryo stopped him.

'This is between me and Charlie' said Pyro, angrilly.

'Not anymore' answered back Johnny. Pyro was getting on his nerves. He treated Charlie badly and wanted her back. Johnny wasn't going to allow Charlie to be hurt again.

'You two!' came a voice. They turned to see Xavier. 'I think its best for Flame to work things out on her own. Give her some space.'

**_

* * *

_What does everyone think of Pyro being added to the story? I though Johnny could have a little competition to try and win Charlie! Please Read and Review. Any suggestion? I would be happy to add a scenario or another character. Thanks!**


	14. Safe in the Human Torch's arms

_**Chapter 14**_

Two hours had past and the shaking through out the ground had stopped a little over an hour and a half ago. The rain had gone as quickly as it came and the wind was now a gentle breeze. There was still no sign of Charlie. Xavier knew where she was and he knew she was safe. That was the main thing.

Johnny decided to go for a walk. He went out into Scotts garage and went into where Charlie and Jacks cars were kept. Johnny needed some space to think to think. He couldn't let Pyro get Charlie. He knew that he wasn't good for her. He sat on the bonnet of his red Porsche 'Torch'd'.

He would never let anyone else do that.

'Johnny?' came a voice. Charlie climbed out of her Porsche GT2. 'What are you doing out here?' said asked wipping the tear marks away from under her eyes.

'Needed time to think.'

Charlie closed her car door and leant against it. 'Yeah same here.' She paused. 'I never thought Pyro would come back. I accepted that a while ago. I'm sorry.'

'Come here' he said, sympatheticly. He tapped his hand next to where he was sitting.

She walked over and he slide off the car. He sat down onto the floor and leant against the cars grill. Charlie sat down with him. He lifted his arm up and Charlie shuffled over closer. Her leg was now tuching his. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned on his chest. She had never felt this safe in her whole life. It was the best feeeling in the world and she didn't want it to end.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry about the short chapter. I thought it was good to end it there! More will be added in the next day!**


	15. The Fantastic Fire Couple

_**Chapter 15**_

They stayed like that all night. Just sitting there in the presence of each others company. They talked for a while about anything that came to their minds and then played 21 questions. They fell asleep in the garage. Charlie layed out on the floor on her side. Johnny layed up close next to her keeping her warm. His arm was around her waist holding onto one of her hands.

Pyro went looking for Charlie at eleven at night. He looked in her dorm, then outside under the tree. Charlie always liked to sit there. He then went into the garage. He walked in and seen Johnny and Charlie asleep, huddled up on the floor. He stormed out angrilly. The Human Torch didn't know what he had gotten himself into. Pyro wasn't going to back down easily.

_Meanwhile at the Baxster Building in Manhatten, New York_

The next of the three of the Fantastic Four sat at home all on the couch chatting away.

'Well Johnny seemed happy about being at Xaviers. Don't you think?' asked Sue.

'Yeah. Looks like him and Charlie are real friendly.' answered Reed.

'Come on you guys. You know how Johnny is with girls. He'll find a nice innocent girl. Have a good time and find the next pretty girl to fall victim to his charm' said Ben.

'I don't think Johnny is like that with Charlie though' said Sue. 'I was chatting to her and she seemed quite fond of Johnny. As did he to her.'

'Well they certainly had a good time putting cream on my head.' said Ben, annoyed.

Sue and Reed laughed.

'Maybe Johnny has found his match' said Reed.

'If so they will be the most immature, mischevious, daredevil couple ever' said Ben.

'Probably. Charlie mentioned she spends her spare time buying cars, riding motorbikes, snow boarding, stuff like that.'

'Sounds like our Johnny' said Reed.


	16. Everyones Friends, for how long though?

_**Chapter 16**_

_Back Xaviers_

Johnny awoke the next morning. It took him a second to remember where he was. Him and Charlie had fallen asleep in the car garage. He had a blanket over him, Charlie had most probably put it there. Johnny turned over. Charlie was still sleeping peacefully beside him. Johnny got up. He moved the blanket over onto Charlie. A smile appeared on her face.

'Morning' she said with her eyes still closed.

'Morning.'

She opened her eyes. She looked around, and relised where she was.

'What time is it?' she asked, slowly standing up.

'Nearly nine thirty.'

'Crap! I gotta class at ten.' she ran off through the garage doors before Johnny could say anything. He then heard footsteps again. Charlie ran back in and kissed Johnny on the lips quickly. She was about to turn away and go to class. But Johnny pulled her in for another kiss. She was breathless. She gave into her desires and didn't care about anything except Johnny and her.

When the kiss ended, Johnny looked into her eyes. They were sparkling. She smiled.

'I got to get to class and so do you!' she began to walk away.

'Meet me for lunch, by the tree.'

'Ok' she said.

When it came to lunch time the two sat against the tree. They chatted about what they had done in their previous class. Pyro sat up on the stairs with Bobby and Rogue. He walked Charlie and Johnny laugh and talk. _It won't last for long, _thought Pyro.

Later on that night, their group all meet up in the lounge. Charlie and Rogue were playing 8 ball. While Jack and Johnny played Fussball. Bobby and Pyro were on the couch talking. Rogue and Charlie had finished the game, Charlie had won. Rogue sat done. Pyro decided it was time to make his move. He grabbed a cue and walked over to the 8 ball table.

'Wanna play?' he asked Charlie.

Johnny looked up from his game. He glanced at Pyro who was talking to Charlie. Charlie looked unimpressed.

'Fine' she said agreeing.

Johnny went back to his game with Jack, but kept an eye on Pyro. Charlie seemed to be doing alright on her own.

'I am sorry' said Pyro. Charlie looked up from her shot over to Pyro. 'About me leaving. If I was to do it again I wouldn't have left.'

Johnny and Jack sat down on the couch, joining Bobby and Rogue.

'Apology accepted' said Charlie, sinking the ball. She looked up and over to the couch. Rogue, Jack, Johnny and Bobby were all watching them. Pyro turned and looked. They all went back to their conversation. Charlie laughed. She walked up to Pyro to take her next shot. She sunk that ball then leant up. Pyro was practically in her face. 'Accepting yout apology means you are forgiven. It doesn't mean are getting back together. We are just friends. Okay?' she said quietly.

'Ok' he said in a normal voice.

Charlie walked over to the lounge. 'I am going to go and get a soda, anyone else want one?' she asked.

'I'll have one' said Jack.

'Me too' said Bobby.

'Yeah, alright' said Johnny.

'I'll come and help you get them Flame' said Rogue.

Charlie turned. 'What about you Pyro?.

He smiled. 'Why not.'

Rogue and Charlie had began to walk of. But they stopped when they heard 'Hey wheres my lighter?' from Pyro.

Rogue laughed seeing that Charlie had it in her hand.

'Here' she said throwing the lighter.

Pyro caught it.

Charlie and Rogue continued their way down the hallway.

Jack smirked at the cheekyness of his sister.

'Her pranks haven't changed' commented Pyro.

'Thats Flame for you' said Jack. Pyro looked at Johnny. Johnny glanced up at Pyro. Pyro gave a sheepish smile. _He was up to something, _thought Johnny, _well two can play that game._

'So Bobby you and Rogue are obviously still together' said Pyro.

'Yeah, why wouldn't we be?' asked Bobby.

'Dunno. A lot can change over six months.'

'Well we are still together' confirmed Bobby.

The girls arrived back with their sodas. Charlie whispered into Rogue's ear. She turned to Charlie and smiled. They handed each of the guys their drinks. Rogue handed one to Jack. Johnny looked up at Charlie. She smirked at him. _Something was going on, _thought Johnny.

Jack opened his soda up and it fizzed and he got covered in red creaming soda. Rogue and Charlie laughed, and gave each other a high five.

Johnny, Bobby and Pyro started laughing.

'Thats it sister! You are dead' said Jack. He got up from the lounge and grabbed Charlie. She screamed. He picked her up. She screamed again. 'Now where abouts should I throw you to? Hmmm'

'Jack!' screamed Charlie, jokingly.

'Whats going on?' asked Wolverine walking in.

'Charlie shook my soda. So now shes paying for it' answered Jack.

'Oh, I see' said Wolverine, smiling. He left the siblings together.

Jack started spinning Charlie around in circles and eventually put her down. He went to walk back to the couch and join everyone else. As he did though Charlie ran up and jumped onto his back. She put her hands over his eyes so he couldn't see where he was going. He couldn't let his sister win. So he started spinning around again. Charlie hit her foot into the back of his knee making him fall over. He then was able to see and tackled Charlie to the ground.

'Fine. You win.' said Charlie once Jack had got her into a head lock.

Everyone laughed. At least they were all having fun. Before Johnny had arrived and Pyro had left, this was the group that Charlie had hung with. They had a couple others but they came and went as they pleased. The six all sat down talking until it was bed time.

* * *

**Hi again all my readers. How are you liking it so far? I was wondering if all of you would be kind just to write in your review who you think Charlie should end up with. Both Pyro and Johnny have feelings for Charlie. I know who I would prefer Charlie with but I thought it would be good to hear what you all like. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews... STORY WILL BE UPDATED IN THE NEXT DAY OR TWO!**


	17. Midnight Racing Midnight Planning

_**Chapter 17**_

Later on that night Johnny and Charlie went into their dorm. Before he could even close the door she was kissing him. He was taken back by it, but loved a girl who made the first move. He placed his hands on her hips and around her back. She laughed.

'That tickles' she said.

'Sorry' he said, continuing to kiss her. She gently bit his bottom lip and it made his leg quiver. She smiled to herself. They were so wound up in the moment that they didn't even here the door knock. The door burst open and Jack was standing there. Charlie and Johnny stopped in their tracks.

'I knew it!' said Jack smiling. 'I knew the two of you had something going on. Ever since that day when you came to help me at Roofies.'

Charlie smiled at her brother. 'Jack, it was kinda obvious.'

'What are you telling me that everyone else knew?' he asked looking at Johnny. Johnny made small smile.

'Yeah.' answered Charlie.

Jack stood there silent. 'Next time I want to be the first to know ok?' he said smiling again. 'Just glad with your not with that Pyro. Good night.' he said cheekily. He left the dorm and closed the door behind him.

Johnny looked down at Charlie and she smiled.

'At least your brothers cool with it' he said. 'Come on, I wanna kick your ass at Midnight Club 3' he said turning on the xbox.

'I doubt you will be able to do that' she said confidently.

They layed on the floor playing Midnight Club 3 for hours. They took in turns racing until they had enough money to buy whatever car they wanted.

Everynow and then teacher would take would come around and make sure that everyone was asleep. Tonight was one of those nights. Scott, aka Cyclops, was walking down the hall when heard the sound of laughter and cars. He knocked on the door.

'Come in' said Charlie.

Scott entered.

'Hey Cyclops, wanna play?' she asked.

'Maybe another time Flame. Its twelve, way past the curfew.'

'Oh, I didn't relise it was so late' she commented. She turned the xbox off and got into bed. Johnny went over to his bed.

'Well you betta get some sleep. You and me are out in the garage tomorrow. You are going to learn how to fix a car if a problem arises.'

'Cool! Can't wait Cyclops' she said.

'Good night Johnny, Night Charlie.' he said leaving the two alone.

Half an hour had pasted and Charlie knew that Cyclops would be in bed by now. She got up and crawled into bed next to Johnny. She had changed into Playboy boxer shorts and a cute matching singlet. Johnny turned over and faced Charlie. They started kissing until they fell asleep in one anothers arms.

Meanwhile in Pyro's dorm he sat up awake, playing with his lighter. He thought about how he was to win Charlie back. He didn't have an idea at that moment but he knew when he did, there would be no way Johnny could stop him. Pyro had to make Charlie trust him again, then he was to make his move.

* * *

**More will be added ASAP! I just have to write them! How does everyone like the story so far... please tell me who you would prefer Charlie to be with? Thanks!**


	18. Swimming In Love?

_**Chapter 18**_

Over the next two weeks Johnny and Charlie got closer and closer and were nearly inseparable. Pyrp on the other hand was figuring out a way to make them separate. His trust between him and Charlie was building and they were now friends. The other day while everyone else was playing cards, him and Flame watched a movie. Johnny hadn't said anything to Charlie about it, but he knew Pyro was up to some. He wouldn't back down without a fight and neither would Johnny.

Like any other school, Xaviers had holidays. This gave the students a chance to visit their parents if they wanted. Or just to relax and have a break.

Charlie and Jack had planned months in advance to go Sweden and board the Alps. They hadn't confirmed if they were going but they really wanted to. Charlie had told Johnny about her and her brothers plans of going on a snow trip. He was taking back by it. He knew of girls who skiied, but to met a girl that was actually going on a snow vacation to go snow boarding was impressive. Johnny was invited to go with them, if they did end up going. He had never felt this way about a girl before. Maybe she was the actual one, he thought.

That night Charlie had an idea. They both had no lessons and the weather was forecasted to be a lovely day.

The next morning Johnny awoke to Charlie laying down, leaning on her elbows, watching him. She smiled.

'Morning, sleepy head' she said bright and cheerfully. 'Up for some fun?'

He yawned. 'What did you have in mind?' he asked cheeklily, pulling her in for a kiss.

'Get up and get dressed. And wear something you can swim in. Then meet me by the shed.' She stood up.

'Shed?' he asked.

'Yeah. Theres a little garden shed just past the tree where we sit at lunch' she answered.

She was already dressed, wearing tightly fit, dark, hip-hugging jeans and a black v neck t-shirt. Her golden hair was neatly brushed and flowed around her face. She looked gorgeous as usual.

'Where are we going?' he asked, sitting up. His buff body was revealed from underneath the blankets.

'You'll see' she said, turning, walking out the room.

'See you then' he called.

An hour later Johnny sat against the shed, waiting for Charlie. Johnny looked at his watch, he was right on time.

'Hey' said Charlie, running up to Johnny, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along a path that was beyond the hedge and trees.

'Where are we going?' he asked. Johnny looked around. It was a forest, with nothing but trees. The forest ground was layered with dry leaves. 'I never knew this was here' he commented.

'Its well hidden. Its kinda hard to see a forest behind a ten foot hedge.'

The followed a path made of leaves for a while. Johnny had his arm around Charlie's waist. Keeping her safe. Charlie wrapped her arms around Johnny's waist and leaned into his chest. They chatted about anything that came up and started laughing at a funny looking bird. They had been walking for a while and had reached a huge lake. Trees surronded the whole thing making it very secretive and sucluded. On the left were big boulders with trees growing in between.

'Wow' exclaimed Johnny.

'This is my secret oasis' said Charlie. 'Wanna go for a swim?' she asked pulling away from Johnny and running off behind the huge boulders. Johnny stood waiting. Charlie appeared a few moments later standing on top of one of the boulders. She was wearing a string bikini. It was black with the playboy bunny in bright pink on each cup. The word 'playboy' was writted on the back of the bikini bottoms in the same bright pink.

'You coming in?' asked Charlie. She ran and jumped, gtabbing her knees and tucked them close to her chest. She bombed into the water making a splash. She surfaced with a smile. Johnny went around to the boulders and Charlie started swimming around. Johnny dove into the water wearing nothing but his boxers. He swam over to her and kissed her. They continued to swim around. They had a water fight. Charlie won with much advantage. She could control water if she wanted to. They finally got out when their skin was all wrinkly. They carried their clothes back. The sun was going down and would be dark in around an hour and a half. They started running, and were at leatst three quarters of the way home. Charlie was buggered, so Johnny gave her a piggy back ride.

When they arrived back at Xaviers, Pyro was sitting on the couch, in the lounge. They came in with laughter and Charlie was still on Johnny's back.

'Hey Pyro' said Charlie, happily.

'Hey Flame, Johnny' answered Pyro.

Johnny continued walking. They started laughing again as they headed towards their dorm.

_Man, are they in for a surprise, _thought Pyro. Pyro had wanted to win Charlie back, but he was having second thoughts. There was no way she would leave Johnny for him. Not now. _No, I still want Charlie, _he thought. _I need them separted to be able to make my move. Then Johnny will be in for quite the reunion._

* * *

**hey everone! how u liking it? sorry i havent written. I havent had much of a storyline and then it just came to me! hope ya'll enjoy it and more will be posted asap! remember to keep R&R**


	19. The Breakup!

_**Chapter 19**_

_Back at the Baxster Building_

Ben and Sue sat on the couch talking.

'I never thought I'd say this, but I miss Johnny' said Ben.

Sue laughed. 'I'd never thought I would hear that.'

'Yeah, well its something I don't like to admit.'

Sue smiled.

'and don't go telling him either' Ben added.

They both looked up as Reed rushed. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

'I've go news' he stated.

'What?' asked Sue, worried.

'I think we have a problem?' he continued.

'How?' asked Ben.

'An old enemy is back' he finished.

_Xavier's School_

Charlie skipped down the hallway, heading towards the kitchen. She seen Bobby and Rogue in the kitchen watching the news report on TV. A cargo on a ship had been found wrecked and the vargo was gone. She joined them and watched the news.

Johnny walked down the hallway. Charlie had gone to get some soda and wasn't back yet. He went looking for her. He was near the lounge, when he heard Pyro's voice and then Charlie's. He looked around the doorway and seen Pyro and Charlie making out. Pyro's hand ran up Charlies back and they continued kissing heavily. Johnny couldn't believe what he was seeing. Had Pyro and Charlie been seeing each other the whole time? Johnny didn't care. The first girl he had actual feelings for had been cheating on him. He went back to his dorm to pack.

The news had finished and Charlie grabbed two soda's and the can of whipped cream from the fridge. She happily made her way back to her dorm and her boyfriend. She was really happy for everything that was goign on. Which was something she hadn't felt in a while, and it was all thanks to Johnny Storm, the Human Torch!

She entered the dorm.

'Hey. I walked past Wolverine and Storm's dorm and Wolverines asleep. So I thought we could do the whipped cream prank' she said, holdin up the can, smiling.

Johnny looked up. He looked angry.

'Whats wrong?' asked Charlie, walking over.

'I think you know' he said angrily.

'No, I don't know!' she said, defending herself. _What was going on? _she thought.

'Why don't you ask go ask Pyro then?' he said. He grabbed his bags and walked out the door.

Charlie stood there stunned. _What had just happened? Why was Johnny so angry? Why did he mention Pyro?_

* * *

**Please Read and REVIEW! i love to hear all your thoughts and comments**


	20. The Truth

_**Chapter 20**_

Three hours later Johnny was back at the Baxster Building and had greeted Reed, Sue and Ben. He had told them what happened and then went to his room. Sue came in to see how he was going.

'Hey Johnny' said Sue, sitting on the end of Johnny's bed.

He looked up from his magazine.

'Hey'

'Listen about Charlie..' she began.

'I don't want to talk about that' he said cutting her off.

'I don't think she would cheat on you! There has to be some explaination.' she continued.

'I know what I saw' said Johnny.

'Ok then' said Sue leaving Johnny alone. There wa nothing she could say to change his mind. He was stubborn like that.

Charlie had driven to Manhatten a few moments after Johnny had left. She had gone to Xavier and he had gone to Cerebro. Apparently Pyro had been kissing her and Johnny seen. Except it wasn't Charlie he was kissing. It was Mystic. Charlie was furious when she found this out. Pyro had set it up, she knew it. She had gone looking for Pyro, ready to fry the shit out of him. But he wasn't anywhere to be found. He had dissapeared again.

Charlie needed to Johnny the truth and clear things up.

She arrived at the Baxster Building. Sue was the first to see her. They talked and Charlie explained everything that had happened. Sue had known Charlie wouldn't have cheated on her brother. She showed Charlie to Johnny's room and wished her luck.

Johnny looked up from his magazine and seen the beautiful Charlie standing there. He stood up and just looked at her blankly.

'Johnny I need to tell what went on' she started.

'So you admit it then?' he asked annoyed. 'After you denied what was going on between you and Pyro.'

'At that time I had no idea what was going on. When you walked out I had no idea. I went to Professor and he explained it. When Pyro left he teamed up with Magneto and his helper, Mystic. She has the ability to change into any living thing. In this case... me.'

Johnny looked at her. He didn't know what to do. If she was telling the truth, then he wanted to be with her. But how? He didn't know what to do.

'I had to come here. I needed to clear things up with you.' she paused. 'I've never felt this way before. You've made my life a whole lot happier.' She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She never cried infront of anyone. She was stronger than that. 'I needed to tell you that... I-I...I love you.' A tear ran down her cheek and she turned and ran out the door.

She ran out onto the late night streets. She was upset. She had blurted out her feelings for Johnny and he just stod there. Maybe he didn't feel the same way. She started walking in any direction, trying to forget about everything.

Pyro and Mystic walked down the streets of New York City. They entered an apartment. The was Magneto, with someone else

_That had to be Victor Von Doom, _thought Pyro. He hadn't exactly meet him yet and had been looking forward to teaming up with someone who wanted revenge on the Fantastic Four.

'Pyro! Mystic! So glad you could join us' said Magneto. 'Did it all go according to plan?'

'Yes' answered Pyro. 'Johnny thought it was Charlie kissing me and left. He would be in here by now.'

'Good. Thats very good' said Magneto. 'This is Victor Von Doom. He is going to help us take down Xavoer and get into Cerebro, as long as we help him get rid of the Fantastic Four.'

'Pleasure' said Von Doom.

* * *

**I hope you are all enjoying my story, i havent added to many chapters because i am still writing. I have chapter 21 in progress! i hope you all write reviews! i love 'em! THANKS**


	21. Charlie's Revenge!

_**Chapter 21**_

Magneto, Mystic, Pyro and their new team member Von Doom, walked out onto the streets. They had to draw the Fantastic Four out of the Baxster Building. That shouldn't be too hard, considering they would come running at the first sign of someone getting hurt.

Johnny, Reed, Sue and Ben walked down the streets of New York City. A couple people ran up asking for their autographs and to have their picture taken with the famous superhereos. They continued their way to their favourite diner for a coffee. As they headed to the diner they walked past a TV sale store. They stood there, shocked of who they saw on TV. All the TV's in the window had the news on. All showed an oldish man wearing a funny looking helmet, he seemed to be holding a bus full of passengers in the air. Along side of him stood a blue woman, who looked a little like a sea creature, Pyro and...Victor Von Doom.

'Let me guess?...' started Johnny.

'We are in serious trouble' finished Sue.

Charlie walked around the corner of block and heard screams. She ran to the sound. Magneto, Mystic, Pyro and someone else that she had never seen were underneath a elevated bus. Passengers inside screamed for help. News crew were at a distance, with spectators in awe. Police sirens sounded and came flying around the corner. Magneto used his free hand and flipped one of the cop cars. Pyro open his lighter and set another cop car alight. The new memeber of the team used his power, which looked to be electricity on the last cop car.

_Police aren't going to stop them, _thought Charlie. _I have to fight fire with fire. _She walked up to the commotion.

'Magneto' she yelled. He turned and smiled.

'Flame! I was wondering when someone would show up to save the day' said Magneto.

Charlie clicked on to what he had just said. 'This is a set up' she stated.

Magneto laughed. 'You are a smart girl, Pyro was right, but sadly not smart enough. You see the Fantastic Four will be on their way, I persume. Now with the help of Doom' he said extending his free hand, gesturing to the masked man. 'We now can end the Fantastic Four and then Xaviers school is next.'

'Not on my watch' said Charlie. She lit her hands on fire.

'Look she has powers too' exclaimed an innocent from the sidelines.

'Mystic' said Magneto.

Mystic smiled and morphed into Charlie.

'You bitch' said Charlie.

Mystic ran up to Charlie, ready to fight. Charlie hurled a fire ball at Mystic. Mystic grabbed the fireball and it vanished as she closed her hand into a fist.

'Shit' said Charlie.

Mystic threw a punch, Charlie dodged it and elbowed Mystic hard in the ribs. She winced with pain, but continued to fight Charlie. More sirens came and Pyro fought them off. Shattering glass flew aroung Mystic and Charlie. Flame covered her face. Mystic took the opportunity to take Charlie down. She got Charlie into a head lock.

'After I've killed you' Mystic started. 'I'm going to show Johnny is was me kissing Pyro and then kill him and the rest of the little team. We'll see how fantastic they are then.'

Charlie fought, trying to get out of Mystics head lock.

'Then we are going to pay Xaviers a little visit' she continued.

Charlie was filled withanger now. The Fantastic Four were her friends. Xaviers was like her family. She loved Johnny and had told him. She couldn't go a get killed. Not after telling him that. She wasn't going to let all that she cared for be takan away. Mystic had made a bad decision to get her in a head lock. ack always got Charlie into head locks. So she was quite skilled of getting out of them. Her hazel eyes filled with rage. They sparkled alite and turned red, orange and yellow. She swung her leg around and hit Mystic in the back of her knee. She fell to her knees and let go of Charlie. Charlie turned around and kicked Mystic hard in the stomach. Something Wolverine had taught her in self defense. Mystic fell backwards and hit her head on the streets kerb, knocking her unconcious. Doom had seen this.

The Fantastic Four ran around the corner, opposite to were Charlie had come from. They had their costumes on. They were about 50 meters from Charlie. Her eyes locked with Johnny's. He looked back at her and then to the figure on the ground that looked actually the same. Both had a dark purple tank top on, with her black bra straps visible. The even had the same black, frilly skirt on that went rose above her knees. They double slowly changed into, the blue creature she was before, but still layed there, not moving. Doom came up behind Charlie. She hadn't noticed. He electricified her. She screamed with pain and fell suddenly to the ground. She fell into the shattered glass from the cop cars. Blood ran down her face, as a piece of cut her forehead. Another piece of glass slashed her arm and shoulder, blood began to seep onto her lifeless back.

'Charlie!' yelled Johnny. Charlie wasn't moving. Johnny ran up to her. 'Your gonna pay Doom' exclaimed Johnny, angrilly.

* * *

**hi everyone! sorry to leave u at a cliff hanger! i am currently half way through writing chapter 22...and i am trying to write as much as possible cause school goes back soon and i probably will only get to update on weekends! keep reading and reviewing though! thanks 4 all your support!**


	22. Johnny's Revenge!

_**Chapter 22**_

Doom had now walked back to where Pyro and Magneto were standing. Johnny bent down at Charlie's side and checked her pulse. She wasn't breathing!

'Magneto' yelled Johnny. 'Put the bus down, theres no need to hurt innocents. Its us you want.'

Magneto smiled. 'Very well then' he said He guided the bus down safely to the ground. The passengers ran off, some smiling at Johnny for his help and others still scared and crying after what they had been through. The rest of the Fantastic Four joined Johnny.

'So...how exactly do you wanna settle things this time?' asked Doom.

Johnny sparked a fireball.

'Please, like thats going to do anything!' commented Doom.

'Its clobbering time' yelled Ben. He picked up a car and threw it at Doom. Magneto used his power and flung the car back to the side. It hit a street sign pole hard. Johnny glared at Pyro. _That son of a bitch is going to pay, _thought Johnny.

The pole that the car hit was unstabble and began to bend. Everyone just stood there, waiting for someone to make the first move. The pole came falling down, it couldn't hold any longer. It fell with a thud, hitting Magneto right in the head. He looked dozzy and then fell to the ground, dazed.

Johnny made his move towards Pyro, leaving the rest of the team to take out Doom. Pyro flicked his lighter open and hurled a fire ball at Johnny. Pyro hadn't really seen what Johnny could do or what his powers were. So when the fire ball took no effect he stood there confused.

Johnny wasn't taking any chances. He punched Pyro straight in the face. Pyro stubbled backwards. He wiped his lip with the back of his hand and glanced down at his hand. It was covered in blood. He faught back at Johnny, punching him in the jaw and stomach. Johnny fell to his knees.

Pyro laughed! Johnny stood up and smacked Pyro in the chest and then in the chin. Pyro staggered and then regained his balance. Both guys were strong, but one had to fall soon. Pyro punched Johnny again anmd threw his weight into it. Johnny fell down to his knees again. His hand helped him from hitting the hard road. R

Rain started to fall. A rain drop hit Charlie's cheek and her eyes flew open.

_What happened, _she thought.

She looked up and seen Sue, Reed and Ben fighting Doom. Behind her lay Mystic and Magneto, only a few meters away. She heard a laugh from Pyro and looked to see him standing over Johnny.

She quietly stood up. She felt a wave of dizziness come into her. She must have hit her head pretty bad. The rain continued to fall and Charlie ignored the fact that she was still losing blood from her arm and back.

Pyro had grabbed a metal beam, that had come from somewhere underneath the wrecked cop cars. He was going to swing it at Johnny. Johnny struggled to stand up, but mangaged to. Johnny knew he couldn't fight Pyro, he had lost his strength. _Charlies dead. I have nothing else to live for, _he thought. Pyro went to swing the metal beam at Johnny when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and saw Charlie. She kneed him hard in the groind. She then grabbed the metal beam, still in Pyro's grip, and pushed it hard upwards. Its cracked him right in the jaw and he fell to the ground in pain. Charlie droped the beam and rushed to Johnny. He put his arm around her, trying to gain his balance.

'You know I could have taken him down myself' said Johnny, joking with her.

'Whatever!' she commented laughing. She felt heaps dizzy. 'Johnny ...' she started.

'Whats wrong?' he asked, concerned.

'I-I dont feel to good, i gotta sit ...' she fainted in his arms. She collapsed. Johnny held her in his arms.

'Johnny!' called Reed. 'We need your help.'

Johnny picked Charlie up in his arms and placed her gently down. Some near by watchers came over, offering their help. 'Talk to her for me' said Johnny. 'Keep her breathing.' He ran over to become the Fantastic Four once again. He didn't want to leave Charlie, cold, bleeding, and unconcious, but he was needed.

* * *

**whatta think? PLZ review! i love reading them and seeing how you are all enjoying the story. please remember i do NOT own any of the character, except Charlie and Jack. although i would love to Johnny, ;) unfortantaly i dont!**


End file.
